


ADD, IED and S-E-X

by aqualewdity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Paige, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Filmmaker!Scott, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott barely sleeps as he's either working on his films for school, or trying to drown out the sound of his brother Derek banging his girlfriend next door.  But one sleepless night with his friends turns their whole relationship inside out.  But maybe it's better that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ADD, IED and S-E-X

“Here he is! Mister McCall, master filmmaker extraordinaire.”

 

.Scott laughed as he watched himself laughing on the footage.  Derek and Paige had stolen his camera while he was in the shower and so, to his dismay, his own face would be in his short film.  But as he watched himself, flailing over the hotel bed and hiding his face from his family, he couldn’t help but smile.  Maybe some sentimentality from himself wouldn’t ruin the film completely.

 

Derek did a good job of playing the big brother role.  Scott’s mom had fostered Derek just a few years ago and she immediately fell in love.  They were family as fast as the law allowed and with that family came Derek’s middle school sweetheart, Paige.  Now, as Scott sat in his room cutting and editing, it didn’t seem like there was any alternatives.  He couldn’t imagine life without them.

 

Senior year was quickly disappearing and Scott couldn’t get his portfolio for college fast enough.  He had to have almost an entire book of photos and a two different pieces of film.  He had decided to splice together pieces of his life, his brother, his best friend, etc.  He was even including the time during winter break when they took a trip to see their mom in Philadelphia.  It was cool to see the smiles of his friends and family, but the pressing deadline forced him to leave his happy thoughts on the backburner.

 

It also didn’t help that Derek and Paige were being everything other than quiet down the hall.  Scott saved up money from his job just to afford the huge, noise canceling headphones, but everytime his video so much as paused he could hear the headboard knocking against his bedroom wall.

 

“Ah….ah!  Derek! Yes!”

 

In Derek and Paige’s defense, it was 2am.  Scott didn’t have to be up but with working and school, late nights seemed to be the only time he had time for college stuff.  But it seemed even that was doomed.

 

“Derek! Don’t stop.  Don’t!”

 

Scott sighed and pulled out his phone.  He knew that by the time he had the thought “She has to be faking” it was time to do something else.  So, he texted Stiles, his obvious 2am go-to.

 

Can I drop in?  My brother is trying to destroy the foundation with his penis.

 

Yes? Ok so don’t be mad.  Liam is over.  We’re gaming.

 

Why would I be mad?  

 

Idk  Saturday night games were our thing.  But you were busy with college shit.

 

Dude.  I’m coming over.  And I’m leaving my anger at home :)

 

Scott wasn’t angry.  If anything he was upset with himself.  He was spending a lot of time trying to meet all his deadlines.  Liam was still gonna be at Beacon Hills High for at least another year and Stiles was planning on going for the Police Academy.  In their eyes, he was working too hard.

 

Still, as he left a note for Derek, he couldn’t help but slip his camera into his bag.

 

xxx

 

Scott walked into the sight of Liam flailing in his loss.  They were playing some co-op game which was quickly turning into a solo mission thanks to Liam’s inexperience.

 

“Dammit,” Liam scoffed as he chugged a water bottle next to him.  From remembering previous video game nights while the sheriff was on a night shift, Scott figured the bottle wasn’t filled with water.  

 

Scott was greeted with a pause to the gaming adventure and two huge smiles.  Despite Stiles’ apprehension, Scott fit in perfectly with his impromptu replacement.  Every time one of them died in the game, the controller was traded with some type of alcohol and the cycle continued until none of them could focus on the television anymore. Then, as per tradition, they started talking.  Really talking.  

 

Scott and Stiles could easily slip from joking into talking about something serious. It was how they knew absolutely everything about each other.  Liam probably would’ve had a problem with being so open if he wasn’t so full of liquid courage.  All inhibitions were gone.

 

“So what happened to being a vet and helping animals,” Liam asked.  He was lying on the bed, eyes closed but somehow still completely alert.

 

“I figured film could help with that,” Scott answered.  “I’m good at it, I hope.  And if I get really good I can do documentaries about endangered species and animal sanctuaries.  Keep people informed.”

 

Scott caught a smile on Liam’s face that was almost gone as soon as it arrived.  He was happy for Scott, but something else was clearly bothering him.

 

“Our Scotty’s gonna go all Wild Thornberries on us,” Stiles said.  He plopped on his bed, bouncing Liam out of his own head.  Maybe he noticed too.

 

“Yeah,”  Liam started.  “I don’t know what I’m gonna do when you guys are gone.”  His voice broke a little more than he wanted it too.

 

“Hey, you still have Mason,” Stiles said.

 

“Yeah I know but...you two.  You two are my family.”

 

There was a moment when Stiles and Scott looked at each other.  Neither of them wanted this to go the way it was going.  They didn’t want Liam to cry.  But every solution didn’t seem like enough.   They were going to leave him and there was no escaping that fact. Even though Scott knew, deep inside, that was last thing he wanted to do.

 

He decided words weren’t enough and so he got on the bed and pulled Liam into a hug.  Liam gripped tightly to his friend, pushing his face into Scott’s shirt.  He didn’t cry for long but it was clear that he didn’t want anyone to see him do it at all.

 

“Liam,” Stiles started.  “We’re always gonna be here.  We’ve dropped things instantly to help you before.  What makes you think that’s gonna change?”

 

Liam laughed into Scott at the comment.  Stiles was right.  Even if unhappily, they’ve always come to each other’s aid.  With Scott’s asthma, Stiles’ panic attacks and Liam’s IED, it wasn’t long before the three of them didn’t even have to think to help each other out.  They knew the signs and the triggers and even got in trouble for ditching classes just to make sure they were first faces each other saw in a crisis.  It was a bond that, to Scott, seemed really hard to let go of.  Liam was right to be scared.

 

Still, he heeded the words of his friends and wiped his eyes. and pushed himself off of Scott.  Scott knew Liam was probably worried about ruining the night but there were about the same number of game nights that ended in tears as there were ones that didn’t.

 

“Sober enough for me to take you down online?” Stiles said, pushing Liam’s back.  He fell over a little too much, almost pushing Scott of the bed, which kind of answered Stiles’ question.  Even still, he retaliated by hopping back over and putting Stiles in a headlock.

 

“I’m sober enough to take you down here.”

 

The two were wrestling so wildly that Scott had to jump out of the way.  He rolled his eyes at first at their bravado but then realized how perfect the B-roll would be.  

 

He pulled out the camera, drunkenly stumbling over the controls and started recording.  Stiles and Liam weren’t even paying attention.  They were too busy trying to best one another, pinning and repinning themselves on the bed until Liam was down with Stiles’ straddling him and holding his wrists.

 

Liam could only move his neck and struggled to break free.  Stiles was laughing and taunting him, moving closer and closer to his face until Liam close the distance between their lips.  Then everything started to change.

 

The first kiss was sloppy and surprising.  None of the boys seemed to be aware it was coming.  But then Stiles moved even closer and Liam tried again.  And Scott?  Scott kept recording.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, or more to the point, he couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it.  Seeing Stiles’ tongue slip into Liam’s mouth was incredibly sexy.  Watching how Liam pushed his hips up to feel Stiles erection above him made Scott grab his own over his pants.  

 

There was some part of his brain, somewhere deep in some corner that told him to turn off the camera, maybe even leave the house.  But that message was getting jumbled in alcohol and desire.  All he wanted was for the moment never to stop.

 

Scott watched through the screen as Liam took Stiles’ shirt off and then did the same to his own.  Scott had moved from outside to inside of his pants by now, stroking himself to the rhythm of his friends.  He had let out a little bit heavier of a breath which, to his dismay,  alerted them to his presence.

 

“Scott, what are you doing,”  Liam whispered.

 

“I uh…I was just um-”

 

“Get over here.”  Liam spoke in a deeper voice than Scott had ever heard and it sent shivers down his spine.  He was still watching through the screen as Liam looked up at Stiles and Stiles nodded in agreement.  They wanted Scott to come to the bed.  They wanted Scott to join in on the fun.

 

Scott couldn’t help but move slowly.  He felt like if he thought too much or moved too much, he’d wake up from the dream or the lights would come on and they’d call the whole thing a prank.  But he put his camera down on the chair, unbuttoned his own shirt and walked over until Liam’s hand was rubbing up and down his jeans and Stiles’ mouth was inches away from his stomach.  

 

The moment both sets of lips touched Scott’s skin he knew no one was going to call prank on tonight.

  
  


xxx

 

.

Scott got a close up of Paige’s fingers on the cello, each movement was quick and precise.  She was a prodigy at the age of twelve, Scott was told, so her being a soloist in the LA philharmonic was a huge thing, if not exactly a surprise.  Scott felt excited to be able to shoot her in her own space, rehearsing in an almost silent studio.  But he also felt like a part of him needed to focus on his film.  He needed to focus on something other than last night.

 

As he circled Paige, trying to get multiple angles, Scott’s mind kept flashing back.  Liam’s mouth on his, Stiles holding him from behind, both of them touching Liam and Liam moaning both of their names.  All of it was like a hazy dream mixed with the heavy feeling that it truly wasn’t a dream at all.  

 

Scott couldn’t help but think about waking up in Stiles’ bed.  He was backed up against the wall as Liam’s leg was wrapped around his waist, his full naked body facing him as his breath was softly hitting Scott’s neck.

 

Scott looked up a bit and saw that the arm around Liam’s stomach belonged to Stiles.  He was stirring a bit but neither of them seemed anywhere near waking up.  Scott counted it as a blessing and quickly squirmed out to get dressed, stumbling over his hangover.  He got a few murmurs from Stiles, asking where he was going.

  
“Filming.”

 

“Ok but,”

 

“Text me later.”  And then Scott disappeared.

 

He did have to film and  Paige’s studio time was early, but the combination of emotions, ideas and thoughts were too much in his own head, let alone two other competing voices.  He needed to do something he was good at, something he didn’t have to think about.  Especially since his entire brain wasn’t in the room with him.

 

“How was that?”

 

“Huh?” Paige’s words broke him out of his trance.  

 

“Yeah, it’s wonderful.  Got a lot of your ‘I’m trying to focus’ face.”  Paige laughed at his comment and Scott thanked his brain for quick thinking the second time today.

 

As she closed up her instrument, Scott fluttered his fingers over the other in the room.  Each sound from a drum or chime echoed in his mind, putting him in another trance state.  Something had changed in him. It wasn’t necessarily bad but he couldn’t figure out if it was good either.  Which just left him yearning for an answer inside himself.

 

It didn’t take long for him to notice Paige noticing him.  Which had to mean  he was clearly staring for too long.

 

“What’s up, kid?”

 

“I..well.  Ok so if I tell you, you have to promise like a thousand times you won’t tell Derek.”

 

Paige nodded and smiled that small but genuine smile.  Scott fell for Paige almost as hard as Derek did.  She was sweet and gentle but also courageous and fierce when she needed to be.  She challenged Derek but coddled Scott and though he knew he could tell his big brother anything, some things just came out easier when Paige was listening.

 

“It’s about Liam and...Stiles.”  Paige nodded for Scott to keep going so he sat down next to her.  He took, what seemed like, one of the longest breaths in recorded history.

 

“We kinda-”

 

“Hey there, talented people,” Derek said, bursting through the door.  “I saw through the window you weren’t playing, otherwise I would’ve waited.”

 

Derek kissed his girlfriend and rubbed Scott’s head, which he hated a bit more than usual.  Once again, his internal struggle was just that.  

 

Scott moved away and allowed the two to kiss a few more times and whisper like he wasn’t in the room.  He walked over to the drums and tapped on them a few times, comparing the feeling of the drumskin to his friends actual skin.  Theirs was soft and smooth and intoxicating.

 

‘’So how’s the masterpiece going,”  Derek asked.  Scott turned around to answer, only to find Derek, once again, with his hands on Scott’s camera.

 

“Derek, I told you to stop.  It’s not finished yet!”  But by that time, Derek was already pushing more buttons than he was supposed to. Then his face went from snarky to shocked and possibly disgusted.

 

“Scott, what the fuck?!”

 

Scott looked worried but confused.  He took the camera away and looked at the miniscreen.  His heart sank into his small intestine.

 

There, in front of his face, was his hazy dream on record.  Derek stopped on the particular moment where Liam was riding Scott’s cock while Stiles was switching between sucking off Liam and kissing Scott.  He tried to fast forward and then got to a part where Liam was laying on top of him and they were making out while Stiles was fucking Liam from the back and jacking Scott off.  It was the moment Stiles came in for a threeway kiss that Scott couldn’t do anything but close the screen and put the camera down.

 

“That’s not...gonna be a part of your movie is it,” Derek asked.

 

“No! Derek we...I mean I put the camera down.  And we were drunk.  I must’ve forgotten to stop recording.”  That’s why I had to charge the battery this morning, Scott thought to himself.

 

“Oh and then what?  You just decided to have a threesome with your two best friends?”

 

“What?!”  Paige shot up.  She looked a lot more intrigued than disgusted but Scott couldn’t take anymore emotions at the moment and headed for the door.

 

“I can’t talk about this right now.”

 

“Wait, kid.  Come back.  Scott!”  

 

But Scott was already gone.  He couldn’t wait anymore.  He needed to deal with this now.

 

Scott pulled out his phone and sent the same text to two people.

 

We.Talk.Now.

 

Stiles was the first to respond so he headed there first.  Scott made it there in record time, while Liam texted later explaining  that he had to go to his therapy session and then to the mall with Mason.  Scott was upset, but he was more afraid of making a bigger deal out of it than it may have been, so he decided to deal with the first problem first.  And that was talking to his lifelong best friend about the sex they drunkenly had.

 

Scott climbed up onto Stiles’ roof and slipped through the window, a childhood tradition between the both of them.  Scott knew Stiles’ dad was probably sleeping and wanted to be as quiet as possible, but he also just wanted some kind of sign that they could still be Scott and Stiles.  Normalcy was a kindness in his current whirlwind of confusion.

 

Stiles didn’t even seem shaken about Scott’s entrance.  In fact, it seemed like he had been waiting for Scott to come by all Sunday.  He sat in front of his laptop which was down by the time Scott got his bearings.  Stiles’ attention was all his.

 

“We...had sex,” Scott began.  Stiles couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

 

“I know.  I was there, Scott.”

 

“Stiles,”  Scott sighed.  He didn’t have the energy to be angry, especially not at Stiles.  “What does that mean?”

 

Stiles stood up then and walked over to Scott.  He looked like he was searching for the words on Scott’s clothes, looking him up and down and closing and opening his mouth until he was ready to speak correctly.

 

“So, Liam and I talked.  After you made your little escape?”  Scott blushed at that but he let Stiles continue.

 

“I like Liam.  I know I get on him and make fun and shit like that but I do like him.  Last night for me wasn’t a mistake.  He basically said the same thing.  So...then we talked about you.  But without you there it wasn’t exactly a fulfilling conversation.

 

Scott turned around and looked at the bed.  Part of him felt like it was the scene of a crime, some kind of bro code that was slaughtered in he was trying to piece together the remnants.  

 

Part of him felt like it was a scene of some sort of fantasy.  In those moments the night before, his desires took over.  He wasn’t worried about what anyone thought or who would judge him.  He looked into his two friends’ eyes for consent and got passionate admiration.  He didn’t know which idea of the night was reality, but the only way to figure it out was to speak up.

 

“I like Liam too.  Ever since we met at Lacrosse.  He was so good and he seemed like he really wanted to get to know me.  I haven’t felt that since Allison.  And with her in France, I…”  

 

Scott trailed off.  There he was, talking about a boy who, hours ago, just reciprocated feelings for his best friend.  Stiles and he never fought over a girl or a boy and certainly not one they had both been inside of.  Scott didn’t want to start fighting today.

 

“But where does that leave you and me?”

 

Stiles sighed.  “All these years and you still haven’t figured out how I feel about you?”

 

The words made Scott’s heart sink even lower than he thought was possible.  

 

“What?  But Lydia-”

 

“Was my biggest crush, yeah I know.  But I’ve always put you first before anybody.  I always said I would.  That only changed when Liam came in the picture.  I found myself wanting to put you both first and Liam?  Liam kind of agreed.”

 

“Are you... suggesting polyamory.  The three of us?”

 

Stiles laughed a bit at Scott’s political correctness.  “I mean I’m not gonna start calling you guys my brother-husbands  but we were thinking it might be possible.  But that depends on how you feel about me.

 

Scott couldn’t think.  He didn’t want to think.  He didn’t think the first time he spoke to Allison.  He didn’t think when he first spoke to Isaac.  He let his instincts do the talking.  Those relationships didn’t work out, but the impulse was always beautiful.

 

He took a few steps forward until he could feel Stiles breath on his skin.  Scott raised his hand and cupped Stiles chin like he was checking to make sure he was real.  When his check was complete, he smiled and used his other hand to link his fingers between Stiles’.  In that moment, all he wanted was Stiles’ lips touching his.  It was something he never thought of but was always staring at him in the face.  

 

A phone rang loudly just before Scott reached his destination.  He let out a breath of annoyance, which made Stiles let a smirk appear over his face.  His placed a small, quick peck on Scott’s lips before running to his smartphone to pick it up.  Scott smiled a huge smile that he was partially glad Stiles couldn’t see.

 

“Hello?...Mason wait slow down? What?!”

 

“Stiles?”  Scott waited but Stiles was still lost and trying to piece together Mason’s apparently worrying story.  Scott waited in fear until Stiles hung up the phone.  Mason in fear usually meant Liam in something terrible.

 

“We gotta go now.”

 

“Stiles,”

 

“Liam got arrested.”

  
  


xxx

  
  


Scott watched as Liam punched the wall one more time, cursing the air.

 

“Hey!”  the security guard banged on the table between them.  “You got one more time, son and you’re going to the sheriff’s station.”

 

Mason had told them before they went inside.  Liam was helping Mason try on clothes for a date he had coming up and some douchebags overheard their conversation.  They were throwing slurs at the both of them and at first, Liam was trying to ignore them and control his emotions.  But they wouldn’t stop.  Suddenly Liam was throwing chairs, clothes and shoe boxes.  He was destroying the entire store until security came and got him.

 

“He has IED,”  Scott told the guard.

 

“It stands for Intermittent Explosive-” Stiles tried to finish.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.  His ‘condition’ is the only reason I’m not hauling his ass to jail.”

 

Liam’s breathing became even more erratic.  Scott knew Liam’s resistance to his own illness was  only lasting so long.

 

“Can we have a minute alone?”

 

“Sure, I gotta get his fines written up anyway.”

 

The guard’s door slam was more than obvious which seemed to make Scott and Stiles’ job even harder. Stiles took a step forward but Liam still wouldn’t face them.

 

“Liam-”

 

“I know! Ok?  It was stupid.  I’m so fucking stupid.”

 

“No,” Scott said.  “Not at all.  But you know what this is.”

 

It was Scott’s turn to help.  He slowly stepped forward, his hand stretching out so when it reached Liam, he wouldn’t be surprised.  He didn’t need any more surprises.

 

“It’s a disorder.  You can’t get rid of it-”

 

“But I can control it,” Liam said, trying his to control his breathing.  Scott could feel Liam relax in his hand the moment he made contact.

 

“I’m sorry,”  Liam said.  His voice break to which Scott’s immediately responded by wrapping his arm around the boy.  Stiles walked over and stood in front of the both of them, wiping Liam’s tears into his hand.

 

“They just kept saying shit and talking about Mason and...and,”

 

“You?”  Liam looked at Stiles and was about to combat him but slowly conceded.  “We get it, trust me.  It sucks but the truth is, they’re assholes.  And they have asshole friends.  While you have us.”

 

Scott smiled.  “Yeah.  I mean you’ve got two boyfriends now, while they have zero.”

 

“What?!”  Liam turned out of their embraces to face Scott, his eyes wide and excited.

 

“If ya know, you want me?”  Scott’s question was answered with a kiss.  He looked up a bit to see Stiles smiling wide.  Maybe this could work out for the better.

 

The three were so enthralled with each other they didn’t even notice the door opening back up.

 

“Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph.  Look, I don’t judge.  It ain’t my business to but if you three can keep your kinky bedroom stuff out of my office!”

 

The three of them couldn’t help but laugh as they slinked off, not forgetting Liam’s huge fine on the way out.  The fought a bit over who would pay it, Scott and Stiles obviously offering to split it between the two of them.  But after Liam angrily convinced them otherwise it seemed like they really were together, and yet it seemed like they were still just three best friends.  That is until Scott got a text from Derek.

 

I’m not angry.  You know I love you.  But we gotta talk when we get home.  About everything.

 

xxx

 

Scott sit in the middle of his two best friends as they were being interrogated.  Derek kept pacing back and forth,  trying to digest all of the information Scott relayed, and Scott told him everything that happened.

 

He even mentioned that he liked Liam ever since he first met him.  But with Stiles, it made sense that their feelings would only grow for each other over the years.  Neither boy had heard those words about themselves before and their smiles only made Derek pace even more.  Scott couldn’t look at him but he could see Paige finally get up and stop him.

 

“Why…”

 

“Am I like this?”  
  


“No, Scott, that’s not what I was gonna say,” Derek sighed.  “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?  Why didn’t  you tell Mom?”

 

“I don’t know.  It didn’t come up.”  Scott looked up at his brother and knew that wasn’t going to suffice for an explanation.  

 

Liam sat up a little bit, an attitude clearly dripping off of him.  

 

“Scott why do you have to explain yourself anyway,” he snapped.  Then, Derek’s expression changed.  His face froze in anger and annoyance.  Scott knew it from anytime he and Stiles borrowed Derek’s laptop without asking or told Paige some brothers-only secret.  Liam had yet to experience such a look, but from his expression, Liam was getting the picture.

 

“Because he’s my baby brother.  Got it?”

 

“...got it,” Liam whispered, and sat back down.  

 

Paige sighed, probably exhausted from all the testosterone filling the room.  She sat Derek down, though he didn’t break his eye contact with Liam until a bit afterward.

 

“Scott listen to me.  I get it.  There’s a spark between you, all of you, and you don’t want to let go of that feeling.  No one is asking you too.  But can you promise me.”  She looked over at Derek.  “Can you promise us two things?”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“The first thing is that if it doesn’t work, the three of you try your hardest to remember what it’s like to just be friends and get back to that.”

 

Scott over at Stiles.  It was a fear he was dreading coming to terms with.  Stiles had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten.  The thought of something splitting them apart to the point of not speaking seemed like a hell he was not willing to live in.  It almost made trying out a relationship not worth it.

 

But Stiles looked  back at him.  He gave a smirk, one that said the two of them knew something that Paige and Derek didn’t.  It probably meant nothing.  There was no secret Scott could remember keeping from the rest of his family.  But it made him smile, seeing Stiles happy about them together. It was like they were united, even if the bond was formed by something Scott knew nothing about.  It made him feel strong so he accepted Paige’s terms.

 

“Second thing is, we don’t tell your mom.  She has like two more months before she comes back for winter break.  If you three are still sold as a rock then, then we explain.  Cool?”

 

The three boys nodded, unconsciously grabbing each other’s hands as if to say, “We will be.”

 

“Stiles, what are you going to tell your dad,”  Derek said, to which Paige replied  in a loud grunting sound as she picked up her bag and sweater.

 

“They will figure that out tomorrow!  Tonight, you’re taking me out to the movies, and then dinner and possibly bowling.  So that way, we’re out for a long long time.”

 

“But we-”

 

“Bye, guys!”

 

Paige pushed Derek out the door and with the final slam the boys were left alone, the same way they started this whole thing.  But this time, there was a silence.  So many emotions had gone through the three of them in the last forty-eight hours

 

All of the craziness of the sex, the anxiety, Liam’s episode; it was all replaying in Scott’s mind.  The feelings welled up inside him and came bursting out in laughter.

 

It was small at first; just a few chuckles and snorts, but before he knew it, he didn’t even realize why any of it was funny.  He just couldn’t control himself.

 

The other two tried to ask him what was so hilarious, but they soon couldn’t help themselves either.  The three of them were dying of laughter, both Stiles and Liam laying their heads on Scott’s shoulders.

 

His arms fell between their legs, brushing up against their jeans completely by accident.  But the hardness underneath their jeans didn’t go unnoticed.  Scott turned his unintentional rubbing intentional and was happy with the sounds he was producing.

 

It felt different. Scott was sober, and yet making decisions without inhibitions.  He couldn’t even remember what they were.  There was a moment, even if subconsciously where he thought that maybe their original night was just a drunken passion.  But he watched as Liam undid his pants and felt Stiles kissing and sucking on his neck and knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else.  He didn’t want to do anything else.

 

In no time, Scott had his hands full with both Stiles and Liam.  He wouldn’t let them participate, or even move.  It was all about pleasuring them, with the exception of them nipping at his ears or neck.  

 

He kept switching it up; slowly stroking Stiles’ cock and kissing him softly while going quickly on Liam, listening to the moans of ecstasy and switching when his arm got tired.  He was getting pretty good at monitoring each of his lovers the moment they were ready to lose it.

 

“Scotty, I’m gonna..”  Stiles moaned.

 

“Me too,” Liam whispered, grabbing on to Scott’s shirt, which only made Scott smirk and promise himself not to stop.  

 

Liam came first, pulling Scott forward so he could moan in his mouth until they pressed their lips together.  

 

They both watched Stiles finish, his deep breaths almost becoming laughter at how good felt to have Scott pumping him until he was spent.  

 

Scott’s hands were a mess, along with most of Stiles’ stomach and Liam’s shirt.  Scott went to go get some kind of paper towel but Liam pushed him back down on the couch.

 

“Nuh uh.  Let me,”  he said, slightly out of breath.  Then he gave a long look over to Stiles who winked in response.

 

Scott glared at them both, even while wiping his hands.  He couldn’t figure out what they were up to until Liam was at his shoulders, keeping him in place.  Then felt the tug of his jeans and knew Stiles was the culprit.

 

“Come on, guys.  This was supposed to be just for you.  I’m good.  I promise.”

 

“We know,” Liam said.  “But we want to make you happy.  Just think of it as a thank you.”

 

“I don’t need thanks.”

 

“Then think of it as, ‘Shut up and enjoy’,”  Stiles said.  Scott was going to respond, but the feeling of Stiles’ soft lips trailing over his inner thigh made his words turn to mush.  He didn’t even notice Liam release his shoulders.  Stiles was kissing him up and down his leg, getting softer and using his tongue the closer he got to Scott’s dick.

 

Then, soon as he finally reached the base, another set of lips covered the tip.  Liam took him into his mouth, moving his tongue around the head until Scott was running his hand through his own hair and rolling his eyes back.

 

“Jesus, Liam I-”  The moment he tried to finish speaking they switched.  Stiles was using a much different and equally exciting technique, bobbing up and down from base to tip.  It felt so good, Scott was moaning in notes higher than he ever thought he could reach.  

 

The two boys sat across from each other and Scott could see through his squinted eyes, Stiles gesture Liam to come forward.  They kissed, with Scott’s dick in between. Their tongues were motioning between teasing the head and touching each other.  Scott gently grabbed the back of both of the boys’ heads.  He ran his fingers through their hair, trying to touch them as much as he could. All he wanted to do was cum so that they could be closer to them.

 

“I’m...I can’t…”  Scott couldn’t even get the words out but they followed him,  he could feel Stiles switching to his hand, jacking Scott off the rest of the way as Liam gently rubbed Scott’s thighs.  

 

Then he was gone, cum spilling over and Scott moaning louder than he knew he ever could.  Then the next moment he was clean and they somehow moved to his bedroom.  

Scott laid in the middle with Liam in his arms and Stiles wrapped behind him.  He had the idea, in his head, that the owner of the bed got to sit in the middle.  They were the ones who needed the most affection at the time.  He’d relay the idea to his boyfriends in the morning.  

  
Boyfriends… it was still so foreign to him.  He wanted to keep saying it until it became his native tongue.


End file.
